


Gonna Take You To A Sushi Bar

by slothfulzel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer is all kinds of adorable, M/M, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothfulzel/pseuds/slothfulzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil and his Vessel walk into a bar. You'd have thought they'd have seen it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Take You To A Sushi Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:
> 
> Sam/Lucifer, eating sushi.

The bar was bustling as Lucifer walked in behind Sam. Matching Sam step for step around human and obstacle alike Lucifer easily kept stride with the taller man. Sam seemed to know where he was going and Lucifer was content in letting Sam lead while he took a moment to absorb the atmosphere of the restaurant.

It was seemingly pleasant enough, but by the look Dean had given Sam when the younger had mentioned making a stop here, one would have thought the place to be a dungeon made for explicit torture. Lucifer was beginning to think that Dean had over exaggerated a bit, as he was prone to do.

Sam led Lucifer to the bar though, unlike any other bar the Winchesters had introduced him to, this one was moving round and round, making full circuits through the whole dining area. It carried little plastic containers, Lucifer observed that in those containers was food (possibly the food that he and Sam were there to eat), by watching the many occupants of the bar retrieve the containers and eat their contents.

Now sitting, Sam turned to Lucifer to speak. His eyes were bright with excitement, light brown mottled by large flecks of green. Lucifer liked to notice how Sam's eyes would change with each and every emotion that passed through the man, it was intriguing.

"So, this is a sushi bar." Sam gave a wide gesture of the obvious, Lucifer felt his lips quirk up slightly in amusement. Sam turned to point along the bar, "You just pick up what you'd like to try, don't worry about the price, and dig--" Sam interrupted himself, throwing a bemused look Lucifer's way. With only a curious brow raised in response Lucifer motioned for Sam to speak his mind.

With a light cant to his head, Sam's gaze turned exploratory and Lucifer's lips twitched up into a smirk once more. Catching Lucifer's eyes Sam heaved a breath that was caught somewhere between a sigh and a laugh, "Not like that. I was just thinking, you aren't allergic to anything, are you?"

It was Lucifer's turn to give a perplexed look.

"Allergic?"

Sam nodded and gave a vague hand gesture at Lucifer's vessel, "Well, yeah. Like, would your body reject any type of food? Have an adverse reaction to it?" Sam's gaze was morphing into something akin to speculative wonderment, like he was amazed that he hadn't thought of this before.

Lucifer shook his head, "I control this body's reactions now. Even if it were allergic, as you say, then I have the power to override that reaction within the body itself. So, no, I'm not allergic to anything." Sam nodded, seemingly pleased with the answer. He turned back to the bar which was rotating newly crafted food stuffs.

Sam grabbed something as soon as it was within his reach.

"Here. We'll start with something tame." Sam removed the plastic lid from the tray.

The plate was unassuming in its simplicity, lightly curved and colored in a neutral shade of grey. It looked almost too small in Sam's hands, but the chopsticks, as Sam had called them before, looked even smaller as the human picked them up. With a snap the sticks were separated, Lucifer took a moment to do the same.

Sam's long, graceful fingers assumed their correct positions on the sticks. Lucifer mirrored the movement and remembered his previous training in the art of eating with chopsticks. It wasn't hard and Lucifer could maneuver with his normal poise, but the Devil drew great pleasure in watching Sam watch him, so he moved slowly and as if he actively had to think to complete the action. Sam watched until he noticed that Lucifer knew what he was doing. Seeing he wasn't needed to remind the Devil of how to work the chopsticks, he moved to the food.

"This is a 'crunchy shrimp roll'. It's tame, like I said, made with tempura shrimp, avocado, and spicy mayonnaise. It's rolled in little tempura crunchies." Sam picked up one of the pieces of sushi with his chopsticks and motioned to each ingredient as he called them off. Done, he popped the piece into his mouth, not bothering to bite it as one would any other food.

"Those," Sam pushed all the food in his mouth to one side of his jaw making it bulge out, he spoke around his mouthful with as much manner as the motion allowed, "are condiments that you can put with the pieces. Wasabi, soy sauce, and ginger." Sam gestured to each once more before swallowing.

"I just like mine plain." Sam grinned and Lucifer couldn't help but do the same as he watched his vessel pop another piece of sushi into his mouth.

With no hesitance, and little reticence Lucifer plucked up his first bite. The texture of the sushi between his chopsticks was firm, but as Lucifer put the slice into his mouth he was taken aback by the barrage of sensations assaulting his mouth. Crunchy, soft, sharp, savory; Lucifer was swimming in contradictory impressions.

With wide, blinking eyes Lucifer turned to Sam who was grinning, ear to ear.

"And that is reason number eighty-nine why humans are kinda awesome and should not be destroyed."

Lucifer found he could agree.


End file.
